My Life in MLP
by genralc46
Summary: What happen when a 19-year old collage student buys a box that transport him to the my ittle pony universe. will go back to his world or stay and find love. I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY HASBRO HAS ALL OWNERSHIP TO MY LITTLE PONY FRIENSHIP IS MAGIC!


my life in mlp

It was 2018, I just turned nineteen and I am off my way to go to collage. due to the lack of funding I couldn't go on my eighteenth birth day I was supposed to go to florida to study gaming and movie animation.

"well mom i'm off to winter park" I said.

"please be careful I don't want you to get hurt,please call me when you get there."

"I will mom," I replied, "don't worry i'll be fine."

I am on my way now to florida. it took about three days but I manage to make it with my pre packed food supplies, mostly ham sanwhiches and cokes. I was tired Iskiped the tour till the net day i got my appartment key and unpacked. "hey there!" said fiendly voice.

"Yea you whats your name?" he asked. "My name is Chris whats yours?" I replied with an awkward tone I never noticed before. "My name is Andrew, andy for short."

"Well its nice to meet a friendly face." I looked at him with one of my famous smirks. "Do you go to Sailing Arts U?" he asked with glee. "actully I do i didn't want to go today because I flet tired,so I just came to get key to my apartment." "Do you need help unloading?" he offered.

"Yes I would appreciate that thank you."

we manage to get every thing unloaded before the night life emerged. basicly when all the frat partys begin. I wasn't a party goer my self but I managed to go now and then. when I went inside my new, small, temparary home,I unpacked the basics. "Ahh much better." I sighed with relif. I just unpacked all my electronics and what not basic livng things, tv,xbox,my laptop, and lighting fixures, the list goes on.

when I sat down on my couch, I turned on the tv and watch my little pony: friendship is magic. Secretly I kept this from friends and family because of fear of disrespect.

I was a " closet Broney" as it were I always felt that I could live and fit in there, i had no problem fiiting in here in reality either but just there in ponyville it just felt... peaceful just peaceful.

Chapter 2

Over the next few days Andy showed me around the collage and the city. for a city it was pretty small but all nice people. we were walking past an old antiuqe shop but it wasn't for the old world warII items or the 1960 hippe outfit, which i dont know why they would sell that, but an old cobalt blue box that some what looked like the box that contained the elements of harmony when the mane6 defeated nightmare moon. i went into the shop and asked "Is any one here the sign said you were open." i walked to the front desk and there was a note the said, "To whom who read this i am out of the shop to go to the bank to get some change if you would like to buy somthing please leave a note and exact price, thank you..." so i looked at the price at the box, the price it was one-hindred-nitynine dollars. "I cant afford that... well not right now at least." i thought about it for a minute "Well my next paycheck was about $450, so i think i can rain check it." so i deceided to write a note that said, "Dear shop owner i am a customer that walked in while ago by the time you get here i will be gone ...", i was writing the note when suddenly i heard an old woman's voice. "Well hello my dear, what can i help you with?" I stuttered a bit "W-well i was intrested in that box over there i was wondering if..." "OH THAT THING," she shouted "You can have that no charge!" i asked "Why are you giving this to me for free?" she explained that every customer that bought that box could not open the dam thing "well did it used to have a key?" i wondered. "No it did not it just came with a note that i can't read it." so she shoved me out of the store and made a make shift sign that said "NO RETURNS" so i decieded to walk home with the mystrious box.

chapter 3

Later on that day after all my animation classes, i went home and just looked at the note and the cobalt blue box with the mystrious emblems that looked like the elements of harmony. I studied that note for hours now it look like it was written in equestrian. I looked up the alphabet for their language it took me about two weeks to study the entire alphabet. afterwards i looked at the note and started decoding it. After about thirty minutes i finally decoded the note and it said"To whom reads this leter, this box contains a portal to another dimention but in order to open this world you must know all the names of these emblems, they are your key to open the new dimenton... but be warned, you will be stuck in this world for seven days to decided if you would like to stay in this universe or leave and the box will be destroyed and you as the opener will lose all memory of the events of the new world."

i thought of this for a few hours and i decided to open the box during my winter break which was not that far away.

the next thing i thought is "Is it really the my little pony world or just a world that was unatended to be created and just used the same language as equestria?"

and if it is Equestria, will i leave my own world to live in a world where most of the time is care free?

Chapter 4

It is december 1st,2018, it was the begining of the unknown journey to the new realm. So like the note said you must name all the elements shown. it was a little difficult since i haven't watch it for a while now due to a new season coming out and christmas specials. so i went into my room which was surprisenly sound proof, and i said all the elements,"Honesty,Generosity,Loyalty,Kindness,Laughter and MAGIC!" suddenly my room started shaking and i fell down then as if timed stop so i can be back on the same time, date and year but i wasn't sure. but when i looked at the small box, it suddenly transformed into a giant doorway to the other side. i took a deep breath and hoped i would meet all the little ponys. "Here goes nothing." i said to my self with a nervous smile like if it was an actual event. I had my backpack filled with my ipod for entertainment,some notebooks ,pens and my lucky pair of sunglasses. I steped through the portal and just seen whiteness for a few moments then i was in a forest.

Chapter 5

I looked around the area, i was in a forest but i coulden't tell i made it so i wandered a round the forest till i managed to get out of the forest and i wandered around even more till i ran into a barn i step into the barn and i heard,"What in tarnation, AppleBloom what are you doing!" it was then i realized i was at AppleJack's farm.

i heard her hoofs coming this way and hid behind the apple tree. AppleJack walked past me without a care, i sighed in relief. i looked to my right and i saw AppleJack in my face saying,"What the heck are you doing here!" i was in shock i yelled "What the fuck!" after words i just talked mumbo jumbo" howa... You were.. how...walking ...no...care.." she covered my mouth with her hoof and simply said, "Who are you and where did you come from?" she said with a gentle smile. "Ummm i am just lost so yeah,i umm gotta go." i ran as fast as i could then i triped "Hold on there little doggie, just where do you think you are going."she said with a giggle."Sorry i have to do this sugercube but i have to... well knock you out." she bucked me in the head, she was right i was knocked out cold. I started gaining my vision back but my hearing was a little fuzzy but i heard multiple voices that i can reconize the voices the mane 6. "well he is... diffrent..." a gentle voice said. i murmmered "Twilighhhhhhhhhhttt?" They all looked at me as if they were shocked. "Hello are you okay?" twilight asked. "Ummm nothing but a dam headache." i spoke in a full voice. "Can you untie me please?" i asked while using my smirk. "Applejack, can you?" Applejack untied me and released the rope that held me down. i fell but I jumped right back up, saying thanks and stood up and brushed off the dust on my hoodie. "Well who are you guys?" although i knew all of them already i just wanted to make sure i was in the right world."Well my name is twilight sparke, you already met Applejack, this is fluttershy,rainbowdash,raritey,and pinkiepie." i jogged through my thoughts to confirm every thing. "i have one question, where am i?" i asked. Pinkie pie jumped on me and in here party voice"your in ponyville silly." "I am!" i was in shock it was the portal to my little pony, how can this be true i walk into that portal and end up here in this...world."what is your name?" Applejack asked."And what are you?" continued twilight. "well my name is Chris and i am a human i came through a box that came with a note written in equeatrian,so i opened the box and entered an "poof" im here. Acording to the note i have seven days to explore this world and then i decide if i will stay or go back and forget this all happened." "intresting..." twilight remarked,"so what will you do?", "i don't know," i mumbeled, "i can work with all of you guys and help for the first six days and i will decide if i stay or go, i also need a place to stay some where."

Chapter 6

The first night i stayed at Applejacks farm i started there for obveious reasons, for starters i bumped into her first so i thought it would be comon sense, well at least that was how i was raised. i got up early about five in the morning not a problem for me, but i think i was a little late i went to the barn where i met Applejack "Morning suger cube, are you ready to work?" she said in a cheerful tone. "as ever." saying with a smile. then she grinned and i think she blushed but i couldn't tell due to the early moring so there was barely any light."So how hard can you kick?" she said with a small yawn. "Kick, please applejack i knock these apples off in one punch." i said with a very excited tone. she giggled again, "well lets see those word some to action chris." she smiled and we both ran to the feilds to start work. it has been a few hours and i actully proved her right although it hurt like a MOFO but i managed to suck it up. "Gee chris you showed me you have strength," she was looking a me with her emerald green eyes, i look backed at her we stared at each other the i looked away to break the akward moment we both laughed,but i thinking in my head, does applejack like me? i was shocked at first without making the emotional expression i looked at her again, she look at me again,"well is that all the chores applejack?" i look at her again with my infamous smirk i use in my world and now here. "Yes, thats pretty much.." but before applejack finished her sentence a crashing thud interupted her. "sounded like it came from the barn." she was suprised. "lets go find out." i shouted while running half way to the barn. by the time i was there tired and sweating, applejack was there with out a sweat. "MY BARN!" she screamed. As we see the remains all down in the ground we both saw rainbowdash on top of the rubble and she was hurt real bad "I'll stay here, you call the others." applejack nodded and ran to get help i ran to rainbowdash and asked, "Are you ok rainbow dash!" "No, i think i broke my leg i cant move it." "can't move it eh,hold on i think its not broken." "What do you mean?" she asked with confusion. "it's dislocated this happened to me a few times when i was younger." "Ok.." she looked at me with a glare. " Ok on the count of three... one... two...THREE!" i relocated her leg back to her flank or what ever bone that connects her leg, i wasn't very smart in biology. "Ouch!, that kind of stung but i'm ok" she says happily while she moves her leg back and forth, side to side. by the time she got up applejack and the others got there "rainbow, your okay." said applejack "Yea chris fixed my leg he said was dislocateioned..,"dislocated" i corrected her,"right dislocated."she said with a smile with a little red blush for i guess for emberisment or i already have crush number 2, ill figure out one pitched in to rebuild the barn it took the rest of the day but i didn't mind. later on pinkie pie threw a barn rebuilding party for a clebration. "Chris can i talk to you for a second" applejack wispered to me, "i just want to thank you, for your help no one couldn't know what happend to rainbow." "it was no problem i just knew what was wrong with her." i replied. "how?" she wondered." i asked what was wrong with her and thats how i found out." "well thank you." she kissed me on the cheek, then she blushed, i smilied then we just enjoied the party pinke pie threw.

Chapter 7

the next day arose looking back at applejack we both smiled and said good bye for now. i started walking to rainbow dashes house, well under her house since i don't have wings, nor i had the ability to fly so i had to yell to call atention to rainbowdash "Hey dash whats up!" i yelled out. she saw me and flew down right infront of me whiping here mane out of her face and replied "Hi chris thanks for fixing my leg the other day." "No problem." i told her with a smile "So what are we doing today?" i questioned her. "I have the day off today so... i have no work today." she grinned, "wanna race?" she asked without hessittation. "i love to but i don't have wings nor i don't fly." i replied "We can race on the ground." she remarked. i replied "well alrighty then where do we race?" "How about to sugar cube corner and back to my house." dash replied "alright, but no flying ok." i chuckled. we began the race, she was in the lead but I was catching up to her. she looked back and started runing faster, i was running even faster than her she was shocked and grew tired eventuly i made it to sugercube corner. I rested for a second then rainbow came she was restless. "Wow your fast." she said while catching her breath."i was in track and feild when i was in high school." i too was catching my breath and we started off again this time I sprinted and i met her at the end. She was shocked. "How can you run so fast?" she asked with a shocking look. "well i used to run alot in high school." "well i want you to help me with a trick." she said. "what kind of trick is it?" i asked while we both sat down under a tree. "Well... its called the twister." she said shyly. "Well how does it go?" i asked. "Come closer," i came closer, "closer," she said again with a giggle, i moved till we were face to face. "are you ready?" she asked. "well how does it go," i asked nervously. she started to kiss me, i resisted a bit but then i just said fuck it let see where this goes. We were kissing for a few seconds then she was using her tounge, she was leading our tounges to meet each other and then she broke the kiss,"well..." she said with a smile in her face, "Not bad, for a rookie like you." i said in amazement. "Rookie," she said with a wierd tone," I have been praticeing for weeks now."but she looked away blushing, "Want to learn from a pro?" i offered her, she looked at me with her eyes widening "what do you know about kissing?" she questioned me. "Come here and find out for yourself." i told her with a smile. she came back, we started kissing again, this time i took the lead and showed her how to properly kiss with the tounge. Was four years worth of dating girls and kissing them to show a pony how to french kiss?, it totaly was. she pulled back and was in amazement she looked at me blushing once more she looked at me and said with excitement "WOW, that was... really nice."she said from a yelling screech to a soft wisper like how fluttershy talks usally "Well i leared from the best." i remarked. I walked to sugarcube corner and walked with rainbowdash she was talking about the wonderbolts i was intrested that she met them and talked to them. when we reahed the shop, we saw pinkiepie outside watering the plants she looked at both of us and said "Whacha doing dashie and chrisie." i was not really surprised that she called me that although i made a frown. "Awww lets turn that frown upiside by making cupcakes!" she started jumping happily. We walked into the kitchen dash,pinkie and I were starting to make cupcakes, rainbow was not great at baking just as i figured, i wasn't a perfect baker either but i was decent. About half an hour later we were finished "I think i'll go get some shut eye, i'll see you later chris." rainbow said. she look back at me smiling, she went home.

Chapter 8

After i saw rianbow dash fly off I didn't see pinkiepie jump right behind me, she knocked me down she was on top of me and shreiked "YAY you get to spend the day with me tomarrow!" I chuckled sure thing i'm kinda tired so good night we'll hang out tomarrow" i yawned. i went up stairs lied on her bed and fell asleep. The next morning i felt a soft, sweet smelling blanket, but when I opened my eyes it was pinkiepie on top of me just staring at me when i was asleep. "Morning sleepy head," she happily smiled at me. Rumors are true that her smell was cotton candy. "You smell really nice." i said trying to wake up. "Your funny." smiled pinkie. "soooooooo...," i guessed " what are we doing today?" i aksed her while pushing her off my body.

"Mr. and Mrs. cake are out of town so we have to run the sugercube corner for the day." she shouted. "Ok then not a problem." I said with a cheerful tone. "what are we waitnig for then?" pinkie pie eyes widened "YIPPE!"she shouted with glee. "Ok," she said, "We have to; make more cakes, make a wedding cake for the Harison wedding, make 10lbs of frosting, mop the floors, dust the cabenits, throw out the trash, and sell sell sell." "Is that it?" i wanted to know. "thats on the cakes list, this is my list." i saw a scroll that rolled down to the other side of town. i fainted this was alot of todo things. A few hours later i was exausted i lied on pinkie's bed "sooo tired!" i moaned. pinkiepie bursted through the door yelling in here typical voice,"hey why are you so tired chrise?" "i'm sorry pinkie, i don't have as much energy as you do." i sighed. she sat next beside me. she put her hoof on my chest, i looked at my chest there was a slice of cake, "Eat it," she said in a serious voice. " i ate it, all of a sudden i felt weird and suddenly i had all this energy,"Oh my god!, i feel soo energtic, whats in this cake?" i asked her with so much enhuiasim. " Coffee, lots of coffee." she said happlily. all of sudden i lost concece. i woke up on the floor holding what suposably was alcohol in their world but was root beer in my world so i didn't feel hungover. i decided to just walk to the carosel boutiqe and knocked on the door "Come in." rareity said. I walked in. "Hello rareity," i greeted her with intrest. "DARLING!" she yelled, "Your cloths, there out... of style."I looked at my cloths i had on was; my hoodie with makeshift hidden blades that i try to make my self thanks to welding and mechanic classes, the blades are sewed inside the sleves of the jacket. the rest was some desent cargo pants and a tee shirt, also my backpack with my things. "well i won't argue but the jacket is fine." i said. "True it can be the way it is, after all black is always in style." she looked at me while mesuring my height and length.

Chapter 9

"Well then take them off." Rareity said. "I dont have extra cloths." i shrugged at rareity "I guess i can make you a quick outfit just to wear." She did a simple white tee shirt and a soft fabric pants. I was about to walk in to here crative room, but she looked at me with a snare,"No peekin." she closed the door on me. i waited for about an hour, then she came out "I need to do one more thing," she said look at my body. "Whats wrong?" i asked "i need to mesure...everything..." she looked at my pants. Useing her unicorn she was pulling my pants down, but i held on to my pants. "What are you doing!" i yelled at her. "I don't know, when i saw you with applejack, dashie,and pinkie i felt.. urges." Her magic stoped. She started crying, "Don't leave me like this." she looked down, i loooked down where she was looking at. She was looking at her pussy, it was wet and hot with her juices pouring our of her pussy.

I sigh and spoke to while she was crying, " i won't have sex with you, but if.. I... I eat your pussy will you be happy?" she looked up at me and stoped crying. She nodded. I put here on the couch i was sitting on. i opened her legs and saw it. It was wet all over i licked her cunt it was salty at first but then sweet, it tasted like an old girlfriend i had in the real world, she was cute but we broke up because she had to move. I started to eat her out, she was moaning like no tomarrow. I started to notice her pearl white face was turning a bright roseish red, "I-i can't hold it any more chris." she shouted panting. "hold what?" i asked although i knew what was going to happen. "I'm going to cum!" she shouted "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" she came all over her chair, all of her clear hot juices although i didn't have sex with her i did kind of jizz in my pants. she walked to the room she showed me my cloths they were amazing. "Ta-DA!" she yelled with a nervous face. i looked at they were really cool i saw my oringinal outfit black assasin hoddie, red shirt, and cargo pants. The other outifit was an awsome black jacket with multiple pockets and zippers, and deniem like pants that were baggy, and a tee shirt that had some degins on them. "Wow rareity, they look amazing, how can i repay you?" i said. "you already have." she started blushing again. I put my new outfit on, it looked really awsome. "Thank you rareity." i gave her a hug. "It was no problem, Dude." she atempted to sound like a bronie. I chukled a bit. "Do you mind if i stay here tonight?" I asked "Yes darling, i'll show to your spare room." She gave me som pillows and a blanket, and i went to bed.

Chapter 10

The next day I went to fluttershy's cottage, since i knew i get startled so I knocked on the door softly. She awnsered the door,"Who is it?" she said in soft, smooth voice. "It's me chris." i said in the calmest way i could say. She slamed the door open with her eyes widen, she also had a chessey grin. She started talking as if she was pinkiepie "Oh my gosh its so nice to see you we have so much to do!" she smiled at me making a very cute squeaking noise. I laughed for a bit smiling back at her, " So what are we going to do today?" i asked smiling at her with my smirk. "Follow me." she said. we walked to a cage that had a manticore, "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" i shouted, "Why would you have one of those things?" i asked her with fear. "It was injured when i found him so we have to give him some medicine ok." she said. "How do we give him medicine?" I asked. "We give him this peice of meat, i'll calm him down and you give the meat." she explained while to calm me down. "Alright, lets get this out of the way." I sighed. We walked to the cage and fluttershy did her part to calm down the manticore and i gave it the meat. It started geting crazy, Fluttershy looked at the medicine it was an antioxident that increased its anger and stregnth "Chris, look out! He's going to attack!" "Oh shit!" I dodged the first swipe it did. I didn't want to kill it, so I grabbed a log and hit it in the back of the head, it knocked the manticore down for a few seconds. I ran to the door but the manticore got back but and grabbed my foot. It turned me over and attacked me, it cut me on in the chest but it didn't damage the outfit rareity gave me. I had kill the manticore, before i went to fluttershy's cottage i asked twilight to make a copy of my assasin hoodie, no question were asked, after I left I tore the hidden blades that were in the copy and put them the jacket that rareity gave me. i had to struggle out to activate the blades. once I realesed my arms I used them and stabbed the manticore in the was shocked in horror and ran off to her home,but the manticore died it made a finnal strike and knocked me to the other side of the cage. It was done, I killed my first creature in Equestria. I limped all the way to Fluttershy's door i opened it, " I'm sorry." I wispered to her,I fell down and blacked out. I was waking up in fluttershy's bed. Next to me was fluttershy curled up sleeping, the other ponies were also sleeping. I sat up and pulled the cover off of me and I was covered in bandages I felt my ribs were broken so i coudn't move much, my backpack was on the nightstand. I took out a pen and my note book and started drawing for the next hour. It has been an hour I saw twilights eyes were opening up she saw me drawing "Your awake." she said happlily. "What are you doing?" she asked while coming over to see the notebook. "What's that?" she asked. "Oh nothing, just a random drawing i drew while you guys were asleep." I replied. The other started to wake up, "Chris your awake," Applejack said while yawning. I tried to move but i couldn't move. "Hold on chris, I think I have a spell that can heal you right up."

Her unicorn was lighting up with her magic aura, I felt my ribs being heal along with the scratch marks and wounds. I removed the bandages and the wounds were gone,"Twilight you did it!" I shouted in excitment. I got up, I told the others it's time to go twilight's home to help her.

Chapter 11

Me and Twilight were walking down town, I told her what happened when the manticore went berzerk. I told her about the hidden blades and how my great great grandfather was an assasin he was part of the creed and how they used stealth and the hidden blades. "Is that why you made me make a copy of your jacket?" she asked, I nodded. "Wow, that is intresting." We arrived at the library, twilight was brewing a tea, i was looking at all the books I picked one out and sat down and tried to read it. I didn't notice it at first but she was there smiling since i was reading. "what are you reading chris?" she asked "I don't really know, i tried reading some of it but my equestrian is realy bad." I told her while I was sqinting at the book. She giggled " Let me teach you." she smililed. She pulled out some wine and two glasses. By a few hours we finished the book, so we also had a few bottles of wine together. The book was about a pony and a griffen that fell in love. Random: yes,ironic: maybe. "You know," twilight remarked, "you represent all the elements of harmony, your honest, generous, loyal,funny,kind and you have magic."she said smiling again. "I don't think I have magic twilight." "Well maybe you do you haven't found it yet." she looked at me blushing like all the other ponies. We were both drunk, we got closer and I started to kiss her. She was begining to be passinoite, I broke the kiss, "You know we all agreed to tell you this, but we all have a crush on you," she looked away, " Rainbow told me how you taught her how to kiss,rareity told me how you 'comfort' her." "Twilight..." I asked her,"yea,chris," she responded,"I think im going to stay." Twilight's eyes widen with excitement."Oh my clestia, you are!" she jumped with joy hopping all over the place. She jumped on top of me and kissed me all over my face . I chuckled," I thin'k we had a little to much." I told her. "Yeah I think so to." We both cuddled together near the fire and fell asleep. The next day was the final day i stayed in ponyville, I told twilight that i am staying. I went down stairs and saw the Mane 6 all dressed up in their outfits that they were wearing for the grand galloping galla. "Whats going on?" i asked "didn't you read the back of the note." twilight remarked I grabbed the note and looked at the back of the note. Twilight was nice enough to translate the rest of the note, "If you decide to stay, you must choose a wife/husband who has one of the elements of harmoney." I looked up at the ponies, "Well who is going to be?" asked fluttershy. "I need time to think." I walked to the door but I was blocked by all of them. "Its now or never." rareity remarked. " Look I just need space to think." I walked away again, then rainbowdash grabbed my arm, "He's mine!", twilight grabbed my other arm "No he's mine!", then the rest followed. I was stretched out while i heard arguments surrounding me. "STOOPP!" I shouted. They dropped me. I was about to go out the door. " Chris.." applejack whispered to me "I'm sorry applejack I need to go." I ran off. "But...," then applejack said in a very quiet "I love you." her eyes were about to tear.

Chapter 12

I just kept running until i couldn't see ponyville. I then just started walking "What am I going to do?" i asked my self. if I choose one then i break the others hearts. I took out my ipod and started to listened to music, for some reason i didn't know how it fit into the situation but one song described the entire thing. I forgot the name of the song but I didn't bother to look at the name. As I walked deeper into the everfree forest, smoke was forming around my body, then I heard an evil chaotic laugh was surounding the area. " Well what do we have here a lost creature in love with a pony I see." a dark figure was infront of me. "Discord what not a surprise." I told him with an anger tone. "Ah I see you understand the way of chaos." he smililed evilly, "Chris where are you?" I heard the mane 6 looking for me. "Well well well, let me take care of them." he laughed maniacally and started to form into my body, but instead of brown eyes he had an evil satan like red eyes with black pupils. " don't worry i'll break it to them cruelly." his voice startd to change into mine. "Chris, why are there two of you?" Questioned twilight. Discord pushed me into the bushes. "What do you mean egghead." "What, why are you so mean." twilight said. "Yea I said it," again in my voice,"twi, your an egghead, fluttershy your unwanted, rareity your degins are horrible, rainbow dash your too proud of your self just fly away rainbowCRASH, and applejack, I heard what you said I don't!" Thats when it hit applejack she bursted out crying,"Why are you soo mean now!" rainbowdash yelled at the disguised discord. "Because that is not me!" I came out of the tree pouncing on discord. I punched him multiple times before he pushed me back,we started fighting, he was dodgeing all my punches "I know your every move." he told me. I tried an uppercut, he grabbed my arm and flipped me over. I quickly got up he formed a shawdow blade and charged at me " its on!" with no reaction i activated my hidden blades and charged at him. I jumped and we both stabbed each other. We both looked down we were both puntured in the stomach " Remember who's the one with magic" he smiled eivily again we pulled out our wepons and looked at our wounds. Discords wound healed fully in no time, while my wound was bleeding out I fell to my knees and fell to the ground. "No!" applejack and the others cried. "I win!" shouted discord. "you can't stop me!" he laughed maniacly. Applejack broke down in tears. Then with out knowing it I felt a rush I rose up and everypony saw including applejack, I opened my eyes and i was wearing my great great grandfather's assasin outfit with all the wepons he owned. I pulled out my sword and said to discord "Lets dance." He pulled out his shadow blade before he struck, I attacked faster than he can cause chaos. I finnaly stabbed him with my hidden blade sharper and with anti-magic poisin for some reason. "Rest in peace fucker." I wispered in his ear. He fell down and died, " and stay dead." I yelled at him. I turned back to normal with the wound in my stomach, "twilight hurry!" I demanded. Without hessitation she casted her spell and I felt better than ever. "Well now thats over I finally chosen my wife." they all grouped together. I sighed " I choose..." everypony eyesclosed, "Applejack." She looked up and she was crying again but with tears of joy. "I heard what you said before I left and, I love you too." I hugged her, we both kissed with passion.

Chapter 13

We were at applejacks farm, I was there under an archway with a tuxedo on. I saw applejack with a wedding gown that rareity made for this day. She was next to me "You looked beautiful." I told her with a gentile smile. She was smiling as well "you look amazing too." she also smililed After the wedding ceremony. we were dancing like no tomarrow. " I'm really happy for you two." twilight told us while in our table along with the other ponies. Later on that night me and applejack were in bed, cloths all over the floor. "Wow you were amazing chris." "you were too applejack." we both kissed again. The next day I blindfolded applejack and untied the blindfold "Well what do you think?" I showed her a brand new home that was built by my own two hands. "Oh my it's beatiful chris, I love it." she shouted with glee. "I love you applejack and I always will no matter what happens i'll be by your side."

The End.


End file.
